Wireless receivers may employ more than one receive antenna to improve their receiving capability and allow for the receipt of more than one spatial data stream. The correlation of signals received from the different antennas should be accurately estimated for further processing of the signals. Spatial correlation estimates may be used for spatial signal detection, spatial signal separation, equalizer weight calculation (i.e., for use in a combiner), and/or reduction/cancellation of co-channel interference. Thus, there are general needs for receivers and methods of obtaining accurate estimates of the correlation between multicarrier signals received through more than one antenna.